The Lord of the Rings: The Motion Picture Trilogy
The Lord of the Rings: The Motion Picture Trilogy is a six-disc collector's edition set stored in a steelbook. The Fellowship of the Ring film disc has image of Frodo with the ring in his hand on it and the special features disc has an image of the text on the ring on it. The Two Towers film disc has image of Isengard on it and the special features disc has an Mount Doom on it. Return of the King film disc has image of Aragorn on it and the special features disc has an image of Frodo on it. Back cover summary Middle-earth is brought to life in the original theatrical versions of Academy Award-winning director Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings motion picture trilogy. Relive the journey with this Collector's Edition Steelbook. Each film is a complete 2-disc set with the original Widescreen Version on Disc 1 and in-depth Special Features on Disc 2. The Fellowship of the Ring Prologue: One Ring to Rule Them All... The Shire Very Old Friends A Long-expected Party Farewell Dear Bilbo Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe The Account of Isilidur The Shadow of the Past Saruman the White A Shortcut to Mushrooms Bucklebury Ferry At the Sign of the Prancing Pony The Nazgûl The Spoiling of Isengard A Knife in the Dark The Caverns of Isengard Flight to the Ford Rivendell Many Meetings The Fate of the Ring The Sword That Was Broken The Evenstar The Council of Elrond Biblo's Gifts The Ring Goes South The Pass of Caradhras Moria A Journey in the Dark Balin's Tomb The Bridge of Khazad-Dum Lothlórien The Mirror of Galadriel The Fighting Uruk-hai Farewell to Lórien The Great River Parth Galen The Breaking of the Fellowship The Departure of Boromir The Read Goes Ever On... Credits The Two Towers The Foundations of Stone The Taming of Sméagol The Uruk-hai The Three Hunters The Burning of the Westfold The Banishment of Éomer On the Trail of the Uruk-hai Night Camp at Fangorn The Riders of Rohan Traces of Merry and Pippin Treebeard The Passage of the Marshes The White Rider Fangorn Forest The Black Gate is Closed The King of the Golden Hall Simbelmynë on the Burial Mounds The King's Decision A Daughter of Kings Exodus from Edoras The Forests of Ithilien Gollum and? Sméagol Of Herbs and Stewed Rabbit Dwarf Women The Evenstar The Wolves of Isengard Helm's Deep Isengard Unleashed The Grace of the Valar Arwen's Fate The Story Foreseen from? Lórien The Window on the West The Forbidden Pool Aragorn's Return Entmoot The Glittering Caves “Where is the Horse and the Rider?” The Host of the Eldar The Battle of the Hornburg Old Entish Osgiliath The Last March of the Ents The? Nazgûl? Attack Forth Eorlingas The Flooding of Isengard The Tales That Really Mattered... “The Battle for Middle-earth is about to Begin” Gollum's Plan End Credits The Return of the King The Finding of the Ring Journey to the Cross-roads The Road to Isengard Return to Edoras Gollum's Villainy The Palantir Arwen's Vision The Reforging of Narsil Minas Tirith “The Deep Breath Before the Plunge” Minas Morgul “The Board is Set...” Osgiliath Invaded The Lighting of the Beacons Theoden's Decision The Fall of Osgiliath The Stairs of Cirith Ungol Allegiance to Denethor The Parting of Sam and Frodo The Sacrifice of Faramir Marshalling at Dunharrow Andúril – Flame of the West Aragorn Takes the Paths of the Dead “No More Despair” Dwimorberg – The Haunted Mountain The Muster of Rohan The King of the Dead The Siege of Gondor Shelob's Lair Grond – The Hammer of the Underworld The Tomb of the Stewards Breaking the Gate of Gondor The Choices of Master Samwise Denethor's Madness The Ride of the Rohirrim The Pyre of Denethor The Battle of the Pelemore Fields “A Far Green Country” The Nazgûl and His Prey The Black Ships Shieldmaiden of Rohan Victory at Minas Tirith The Passing of Theoden Oaths Fulfilled The Tower of Cirith Ungol The Last Debate The Land of Shadow The Black Gate Opens “I Can't Carry It for You... But I Can Carry You” The Last Move Mount Doom “The Eagles are Coming!” The Crack of Doom Sauron Defeated The End of All Things The Fellowship Reunited The Return of the King Homeward Bound The Grey Havens End Credits Special Features ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' featurettes *Welcome to Middle-Earth *Quest for the Ring *A Passage to Middle-Earth *Exploring the Locales and Cultures of Middle-Earth *Ringwraiths: The Fallen Kings *Rivendell: The Elven Refuge *Languages of Middle-Earth *Two Wizards *Music of Middle-Earth *Interviews of Elijah Wood, Viggo Mortensen, Orlando Bloom, Cate Blanchett, Liv Tyler, and Ian McKellen *Wethertop: The Windy Hill *Behind-the-Scenes preview of The Two Towers ''The Two Towers'' featurettes *On The Set - The Two Towers *''The Long and Short of It'' - A Short Film Directed by Sean Astin *The Making of The Long and Short of It *Take a Closer Look at the People and Places of Middle-Earth *Designing the Sounds of Middle-Earth *Edoras: The Rohan Capital *Creatures of Middle-Earth *Gandalf the White *Arms and Armors *The Battle of Helm's Deep *Bringing Gollum to Life *Behind-the-Scenes preview of The Return of the King ''The Return of the King'' featurettes *A Director's Vision *A Filmmaker's Journey: Making The Return of the King *National Geographical Special: The Return of the King *Take a Closer Look at the People and Places of Middle-Earth *Aragorn's Destiny *Minas Tirith: Capital of Gondor *The Battle of Pelennor Fields *Samwise the Brave *Eowyn: White Lady of Rohan *Digital Horse Doubles *''The Lord of the Rings ''trilogy supertrailer Image Gallery Lotr fewring.jpg|The Fellowship of the Ring - Main Menu Lotr for feat.jpg|The Fellowship of the Ring - Special Features Menu Lotr twotow.jpg|The Two Towers - Main Menu Lotr tt feat.jpg|The Two Towers - Special Features Menu Lotr retking.jpg|Return of the King - Main Menu Lotr retking feat.jpg|Return of the King - Special Features Menu Category:Box Set Category:DVDs with featurettes